User blog:TheIkranRider/My Former Zelda OC
Zelda II. Ergh, this is gonna be lame... Alright, remember when I mentioned that I had an OC for the Zelda series, particularly, Ocarina of Time? Well, here's how it all started: In 2000, I received the game itself, and since I was really into Pokemon at the time, I decided to make someone that'll highlight both franchises. Originally, she was supposed to be my OC for the ReBoot Multiverse, since her roster's quite similar to that. But having her with amnesia and a new identity wasn't really smart. I used to have a young former friend who was also into it as much as I was; we had some good times. I wish I could reconnect with him somehow...even though the roleplaying could be cringey. Yet, he helped me come up with this name, as his OC was Zelda III, even though it's a boy. Ergh, even more lame. Anyway, she's similar to Akari, as she has the same roster, around the same age, and still sides with Mewtwo and his clones. And somehow she winds up in the forest where Link resides, along with her Grass and Bug Types. Although she used a different team as she assisted him in the Great Deku Tree, consisting her Kanto Starters including Pikachu, along with Scyther, Meowth, and Sandshrew. They were successful and they meet other species, and she uses a variety for each battle. As I said before, her comrades have been separated depending on their typing. Like, to live on the land independently, and get accustomed to Hyrule's mystical environment. Although since I have a grudge with Mido and Princess Ruto, they tend to show them some manners. As they recruit more Pokémon, they get further in their adventures, and I'm sure I also included Navi as well; I don't find her to be as annoying as most people think. By the point they got into the Temple of Time, the Pokémon split up again, and evolved. Although some were unable to until later cause of the immense darkness around. So, the first troops they came across were Nidorino and Nidoqueen, who fought the Redeads diligently, though they kept respawning under Ganondorf's new, endless prowess. As they meet more, they team up, even those that want to battle Link first to sharpen his skills, like Kabutops and Sneasel (before Weavile existed!). Did I mention that some talked? Though most of the creatures were like those in the anime, or Stadium. Both Link and my OC can use up to 6 Pokémon in a team, though there can be some exceptions. She and her comrades never liked the old legend of The Hero of Time, as they always felt rejected, like their work means nothing at all. While they did conquer the first three dungeons, the last two made them separate; the Shadow Temple makes the OC and her Pokémon go off on their own out of desperation, as Link hadn't come to after the fierce fight with that dark mass coming from the well. So Sheik reluctantly let them go back in time to get the Lens of Truth, then go forward and head into the stronghold, for only the power of light can reverse the inflicted darkness over him. They were successful, the curse was lifted; however, soon after they left, she was severely ill. Back in 2002 before I was introduced to Melee, I went thru an operation, as I was hospitalized from severe constipation, such as excruciating pain in the stomach, causing it to swell greatly in mass and even cause a blockage in the bladder. My bowel muscles were damaged, so all of the waste had to be removed after I was put under. The docs had to press on my stomach to rid it all. Because of that incident, I decided for my OC to fall extremely sick from the toxic air inside the Shadow Temple as she's not used to Hyrule's atmosphere (or perhaps it was a spell done by Ganondorf), and she'd be out of commission during the expedition into the Spirit Temple, even seven years prior. So Link, with just the Pokémon and Navi as his only companions, set out to Gerudo Valley for the first time; needless to say the bridge was cut since the carpenters kept complaining over their labors and were later imprisoned. He promised to stay, but as long as peace is hindered, she may never be well again. They had no choice but to push forward. So, with a leap of faith, Link decided to investigate, alone. The place was deserted, and...there's a twist here: instead of being captured by the Gerudos, he becomes mesmerized from their charms; after all, they only bare a male once every century. Although, it was a means to brainwash him. So, Navi gets captivated, the Master Sword is discarded, and Mewtwo and his Psychic comrades come to his aide; they all want to fight him, but Mewtwo was the voice of reason. He tries to convince him that the Gerudos' spell was poisoning his mind, manipulating his thoughts. As intoxicating as they were, he's like... Well, don't you want to save Hyrule? Don't you want to save everyone? You don't want everyone you care for to die, would you, not even (my OC)? All you gotta do is remember who and what you're fighting for. And despite his altered look and his swipes, it kept going. I'm sure what the Gerudos did to you was so enticing, like, I know how you're feeling; I know what you're feeling, but this has to happen. MEWTWO IS SAYING THIS!! You've gone too far to turn your back on them now, as you only have one more Sage to awaken, one more curse to reverse. Don't let their influence sway your mind. Remember who you are and what you must do! You're the Hero of Time! And with that, he got out his Ocarina and played a few tunes to fight his inner turmoil, like, You're not alone, and we're all with you, and we can prove it! His memories came flooding back to him so fast, he even felt his mind snap. He regained his senses, the Psychics gave him fresh water from Zora's Fountain to restore his vitals (since he's at a desert) but Link leads on as he convinces the Gerudos to let him pass through the Colossus with the Membership Card; he didn't want to fight them since he still has feelings for them, and never wants to stir up a conflict. Even though they're Ganon's people, they seem neutral to it all. Then Mewtwo has a heart-to-heart, saying he's never alone and everyone still has his back. They're all in this together, and they're all with him as long as he's with them. He also noticed that, as an adult, he learned his lesson on infatuation; that he feels for them, but he thinks it's wrong. That the body and mind are conflicted, and the love is toxic instead of true. Nevertheless, he must stay focused on his mission, his comrades would still be loyal to him, and he must never forget that he's never alone. So, he regained his strength and his bearings, he gave them some useful tidbits of the desert including the endless sandstorm, and he was on his way with some...special Pokémon. Moltres and Articuno decided to go as their comrade, Zapdos, is held captive with the other Electric-Types, using them as power sources. Still, they continued on. It wasn't until he came across Nabooru as the Iron Knuckle when my OC returned, and lost so much weight, making her more nimble and flexible, and more rambunctious. Kotake and Koume were commandeering the brainwashed thief to sic him, "Destroy this intruder on our behalf!" "Why don't you try destroying us on your defense while you're at it!" So, they were successful on both ends, and Moltres and Articuno blew the witches up, and by the time all the Sages were awakened, all her Pokémon decided to lead the fight against Ganondorf! In a revolution of sorts. However, it failed, when they were all sealed away without their commanders, and Zelda was caught. The rainbow bridge restored hope, and Link assured her that her comrades aren't gone, nor fell into the fatal lava pit. I almost forgot, I came up with a funny incident at Lon Lon Ranch: Since I despised Ingo so much, after Link and my OC defeated him in both races, and escaped from their captor, she led her Normal Types to literally rip him to shreds! After all the abuse they, and Epona, have suffered, he was reduced to a permanent cripple! Leaving Malon in charge. Also, each Sage had to have three Pokémon as guardians, just to prevent them from going back to sleep and letting the land be in ruin again during their endeavors. So, as one barrier got disabled, certain Pokémon were released, but... It was all for naught as they had to stand by if Ganon starts something, if Link's unsuccessful on stopping him. So, he took the fight alone, leaving his friends behind. As he and Zelda escaped, I thought of a point of Houndoom ripping the Redead apart at the final stretch. Although the adventure concludes in the first timeline, as Link was successful while the Sages sealed the King of Evil away. Though, it was pretty sad since everyone had to be separated once more, reduced to their weaker selves since everyone had to return to the past. So, all the Pokémon returned to their domains, waiting for another battle. There was some reassurance that they can be a lot stronger in the future since they'll have more time to hone their skills without as much chaos... That was until the sudden desertions from their families at Termina by the fiendish Skull Kid (I wish he'd be executed and have the Mask and the Moon destroyed!), but I don't want to get to that. To be honest, I wanted my OC and Link to have a relationship, since they're around the same age (if you go with Link's rumored age as 10 and my OC's 12 then add seven years), but much like Fanfictiondreamer was with Kim and Ratchet, I was hesitant; I, myself, wasn't into romance, but still... It's unfair if he'd have a relationship with Zelda since they're always at a distance, and they don't stay together for more than a few minutes! This pairing is a farce! THERE I SAID IT!! Wish that Link, Zelda, etc. would stay in their later time, and that Zelda II and her Pokémon can be official parts of her new and improved army. Also, I came up with a misadventure in which Link (as an adult, though his younger counterpart also existed as Link Jr.) got brainwashed by a Gerudo woman named Stella, though it was actually Ganon in disguise. My young friend and I sort of collaborated on it. Somehow, he broke free using the Triforce of Power, and the grown Hylian was subdued after she took him in when he fell in battle. So, once again, Zelda II, her comrades (particularly her Starters, Meowth and Pidgeotto), Navi and Princess Zelda joined forces. After the princess was abducted, failing to protect the sacred relic, they were successful, just barely, as the young Trainer wished for her partner to be normal again. He was, however, wounded afterwards, and Navi passed while the place collapsed again after it was rebuilt by some strong Pokémon that were parts of Zelda's new army. Also, Kokiri Forest was burnt by arson. So...yeah. In retrospect it was...so-so. But by the time the growing pains and the lack of interest took effect, I discarded those ideas, yet...I still remember them. They may not be as good as The Legend of the Lightning Warrior, or whatever Fanfictiondreamer has, since they were like failed experiments; however, has anyone else had these ideas that didn't work? Category:Blog posts